Ojalá Te Vieras a Través de Mis Ojos
by Genesis.Malfoy
Summary: Secuela de "Te Regalo Sarampión". Once no canta, no toca un instrumento, pero aun asi corre mas rapido que una bala para confesarle a Mike sus sentimientos y la razon por la cual ha tardado tanto. N/A Fluff, fluff y mas fluff. Por favor, dejen un comentario y disfrutenlo!


_Hola, esta es la secuela de "Te Regalo Sarampión". Si aun no la has leido, recomiendo que la leas, es muy bella y hara que este one-shot lo disfrutes mucho mas._

 _Stranger Things pertenece a The Duffer Brothers y Netflix._ _No gano dinero con esta historia._

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **OJALÁ TE VIERAS A TRAVÉS DE MIS OJOS**

Diciembre 12, 1985.

Faltaban tres días para el primer aniversario que cumplirían Mike y Once como novios. El 15 de Diciembre del año anterior, en el Baile de Invierno y luego de aquel primer beso de la noche cuando bailaban la canción que había empezado cuando ella llego; primer beso de la noche seguido de algunos otros y de todo un año de descubrir que a ella le encantaba besar a Mike, y viceversa, que ella se había convertido en su novia oficialmente.

' _Novia'_ , esa palabra le encantaba. Aun recordaba los nervios del muchacho cuando le quiso pedir que lo fuera en una mezcla de explicación con petición, que no llegaba a ser ni uno ni lo otro por los nervios que él tenia hasta que ella tuvo que calmarlo, reprimiendo una risa, diciéndole antes que le pregunte siquiera, que ella efectivamente sabia lo que eran un novio y una novia, y que quería ser la suya. Se había visto tan lindo, tan temeroso, tan nervioso y a la vez tan seguro que lo que quería. Aun podía ver en Mike esos mismos ojos pero con un tinte distinto cada día: se volvía más intenso, se volvía más maduro y, en sus ojos oscuros tan profundos, ella lo veía cada vez más seguro de la pregunta que le había hecho. Y ella había aceptado porque era imposible decir lo contrario. Desde que empezó a descubrir, en los trescientos cincuenta y tres días que estuvieron separados, que visitarlo en el vacío le dolía, que recordarlo en la TV lo hacia necesario, que pensarlo le pesaba por no tenerlo a su lado, que esa necesidad por abrazarlo se había transformado en algo mucho mas que solo amistad.

Estando lejos de ellos, de los muchachos, había sido terrible pero en algún momento, Once no sabia especificar cuando, hubo un sentimiento que dividió lo que sentía hacia ellos tres en dos lados. Por un lado iban Lucas y Dustin con su picardía, con sus peleas y sus risas y por otro lado iba Mike con algo mucho mas pesado. Por el camino que iba Mike de pronto iba ella también junto a un nudo en su pecho que estallaba luego de que volvía a la realidad en cada visita lejos de él. Era algo que al principio no podía ponerle nombre, era algo que ya no era la amistad de cuando le salvo la vida y eso ella comenzó a verlo de a poco, en especial en Hopper. En como cada día, al ver la televisión en su cuarto, sabia a quien ella había visitado y en especial, porque cada vez que ella susurraba en su desayuno _'Él dice que me necesita'_ , no había que aclarar a quien se refería, porque Ce sabia que Hopper entendía quien era _'él'_ de quien hablaban casi sin nombrarlo; porque Hopper sabia que _'él'_ era uno solo, y había solo un _'él'_ en su mundo que importara tanto.

Tener un nombre para lo que ella era para Mike hacia el mundo, fue experimentar los primeros aires de libertad, aun en su año de confinamiento. Significaba una distinción, significaba que de entre el grupo de amigos, entre Dustin, Will, Lucas y Max, ella podía simplemente estar parada pero un gran dedo desde el cielo la apuntaba a quien sea que pueda verlos, tomados o no de la mano, para mostrar que con ella Mike tenia mucho mas que una amistad. Era otro nombre mas que le había dado, otra prueba de que ella era una persona y no una cosa con quien experimentar; ella era Once, no el número, sino la adolescente que se llamaba así, con un nombre peculiar pero que era suyo, con un apodo y ahora una forma de hacerla ver al mundo. Ce era novia, y era la de Mike.

El baile de invierno este año se realizaría el 14 de diciembre y aun faltaban dos días para el mismo y tres días para cumplir su primer aniversario de novia con él; pero en esa noche del 12 que iban a tener una nueva campaña de Calabozos y Dragones que Mike había pasado las ultimas semanas post sarampión planeando, ella se encontraba balanceándose en su asiento en el auto de Hopper muerta de nervios.

\- ¿Que es lo que tienes? Haz estado así todo el día.

Le dijo su padre que cada tanto la observaba desde su sitio, vacilando entre mirar la carretera y a la jovencita a su lado. Luego de la escuela ella debía ir a la estación donde él se tomaría un momento para ir con su hija a tomar un helado, pero en lugar de eso, le dijo que hablo con Joyce, quien la llevaría a la casa porque así lo quería porque tenia algo urgente que hacer. Cuando Hopper volvió a la cabaña luego del trabajo, Once estaba hecha un manojo de nervios como en ese momento, mientras la conducía antes de la hora prevista a la casa de su novio.

\- Nada, solo… Apresúrate, por favor.

El pedido de Once venia desde el fondo de su alma mientras leía y releía un montón de hojas arrancadas, con tachones por todas partes, desprolijas y entre ellas una cinta de música grabada.

Era la noche de juego del grupo, fuera de lo común era un día de semana ya que era la ultima antes de las vacaciones de invierno y casi no tenían tarea para hacer y la mamá de Mike les permitía juntarse sin poner peros por ser noche de escuela. Sin embargo Ce no estaba nerviosa por el juego, o por su personaje que – sin importar cuantas veces el maestro del calabozo incline la balanza a su lado –, siempre perdía. Ella no era buena en el juego pero le gustaba hacerlo porque era algo del grupo, algo de sus amigos, y también algo suyo. Pero Ce no estaba nerviosa por ello, sino porque ya había pasado mas de un mes desde su cumpleaños y desde ese video maravilloso donde Mike le dio música y un te amo, y ella aun no se lo respondía.

Recordaba aquel día tan vívido como si recién hubiese pasado, como si cada segundo repitiera el mismo día una y otra vez en un bucle infinito del tiempo que volvía a repetir el mismo momento. Recordaba la emoción que sintió, sus lágrimas de felicidad y ese sentimiento que le quitaba la respiración al saber que así de fuerte Mike la quería. Recordaba también el abrazo que corrió a darle cuando él llego en la camioneta de su padre, en sus brazos en su cintura y su sorpresa cuando ella corrió hacia él apenas bajo de la camioneta y lo estrello contra la misma, uniendo sus labios sin importarle ningún espectador ni ningún sarampión. Ese beso de agradecimiento, ese beso de amor, ese beso que había sido el primero desde que comenzaron a agregar un poco más de intensidad, y aunque Hopper dijera que era asqueroso, eran besos nuevos y todo lo nuevo con Mike era bueno.

Pero aun recordaba el mes que había pasado y ella aun no respondía sus palabras. Aquel día de su cumpleaños él le había vuelto a decir que la amaba mirándola a los ojos, cara a cara, y aunque ella luchaba con sus lagrimas y las ganas de gritarle lo mucho que ella sentía, él le había apoyado un dedo gentil en sus labios y le había dicho que guarde silencio; que ese día a ella le tocaba oírlo, que ese te amo ese día era solo para ella, que ese día se deje ser ella la consentida, aunque en realidad Mike la consentía todos los días.

Que él iba a esperar para que ella esté lista.

Y lo estaba, lo estaba desde hace mucho tiempo, lo estaba ese mismo día, pero también entendió que debía sorprenderlo. Si Mike le había hecho un video y le había regalado música creada con sus propias manos y, además, le había dado una confesión digna de una pieza de museo; entonces Once debía usar todo en su poder, sobrenatural o no, para sorprenderlo de igual manera. Eso había entendido ella, por eso seguían pasando los días y aun no lo decía, porque quería que fuese perfecto.

/

En cuanto Hopper estaciono en la entrada de la casa de los Wheeler, Ce lo escucho decirle algo pero no supo identificarlo, solo respondió algunas cosas parecidas a _'si papá, luego hablamos'_ y bajo de la camioneta con su mochila colgando del brazo y corriendo hacia la entrada esperando que alguien le abra la puerta. Estaba desesperada, no sabía cuanto podía llegar a tomar lo que quería decirle a Mike y solo tenia una hora antes que el resto de sus amigos llegaran, eso sin contar que ya estén en la casa. La figura de Nancy le abrió, y luego de un saludo más veloz de lo que Once estaba acostumbrada a regalarle a la hermana de su novio y temiendo haber parecido demasiado ruda, le indicó que Mike estaba en su cuarto y ella subió corriendo, con hojas desprolijas, mochila y cinta en la mano.

Cuando llego al cuarto de su novio, que ya conocía de memoria, estuvo a punto de pasar sin mas preámbulos pero se detuvo, ya sea para darle privacidad o esperar a que él le permitía el acceso luego de tocar. O, quizás, porque necesitaba calmar sus nervios. ¿Y si le decía lo que sentía y él se enojaba porque haya tardado tanto? ¿Y si ella dejo pasar demasiado?

La desesperación de Once tenía una explicación: Ese día en la escuela, cerca del horario de la salida, ella estaba en uno de los cubículos del baño cuando escucho a un grupo de niñas entrar hablando todas juntas, intentando consolar a otra de ellas que parecía estar llorando.

" _\- Le dije que lo amo y el no dijo nada.-"_ fue una de las cosas que ella pudo rescatar de la voz quejumbrosa de la muchacha que estaba llorando. Al parecer era alguna estudiante, quizás de unos grados mas arriba que, por lo que Once pudo entender, estaba saliendo con un muchacho y ella le confeso su amor y él no le dijo nada. Ahí, en ese momento, y entre algunos insultos de sus amigas al muchacho al que luego comenzaron a llamar 'desgraciado', fue que ella comprendió que la niña estaba lastimada porque no había recibido un te amo en respuesta. Tal revelación hizo a Once temblar, recordando más de un mes atrás cuando Mike le dijo las mismas y maravillosas palabras en el video y luego en su propia cara, que ella aun no se las había respondido.

¿Era ella ahora la desgraciada de la que podrían estar hablando los muchachos por aun no habérselo respondido? Si aquella joven estaba así porque ese mismo día su novio no le había dicho lo mismo, ¿como estaba Mike luego de tanto tiempo sin recibir una respuesta? ¿Acaso – la sangre le helo –, acaso Once había roto el corazón de Mike en pedazos? Un escalofrío recorrió su espina y un terror mayor que cualquier monstruo de otra dimensión se poso sobre ella pensando en las consecuencias que habría si le había roto el corazón a su novio. ¿Seguiría Mike queriendo ser su novio? ¿Querría ser solo amigo, o acaso no quería saber mas nada con ella por haber tardado tanto?

\- ¡Ce! ¡Viniste antes, pasa! – dijo la figura alta de un metro setenta y contando de aquel muchacho que era suyo, regalándole la misma sonrisa sincera de cada día en una expresión de sorpresa mientras se agachaba a darle un beso rápido en los labios.

Esa sonrisa, maravillosa sonrisa de dientes perfectos que ella adoraba en los labios llenos y rojos que no podía cansarse de besar. Todo en Mike era perfecto, él era hermoso, y entre las innumerables cualidades que tenia a simple vista, su cabello salvaje era lo que mas la enloquecía.

\- Ya te dije que tú puedes pasar sin tocar la puerta…

Sí, ella lo sabía. Conocía de memoria cada centímetro de su cuarto.

Mike había comenzado a hablar mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación en lo que ella pasaba dentro sin decir nada. No sabía como comenzar a tocar el tema. Es cierto que él no había cambiado desde su cumpleaños, es cierto que ella no había recibido ningún indicio de su parte que indique que estaba molesto o dolido porque aun ella no le decía las palabras, y es cierto que aunque ella estuvo desgranándose la cabeza buscando una forma igual de única y maravillosa para decirlo, como él lo había hecho, no había pensado hasta ese día, escuchando a esas chicas, que quizás su silencio lo estaba matando.

\- ¿Ce, estas bien?

Maldición, ¿en que momento había comenzado el llanto?

Las manos de Mike se posaron en sus hombros mientras él estaba parado detrás de ella y en su voz podía notar que él estaba preocupado. Conocía tan bien cada especto del muchacho y de ese corazón bondadoso y dulce, él era el líder del grupo y en especial el protector. Siempre para los demás, siempre amoroso, siempre el roble fuerte donde los demás podían apoyarse. Once se sentía horrible de pensar que todo ese tiempo él estuvo roto y nadie le dio una mano para ayudarle, todo por culpa de su silencio.

Una de sus manos comenzó a bajar desde su hombro hasta su codo y de vuelta al hombro en una caricia, mientras la otra acariciaba su cintura hasta su estomago y podía sentir como besaba su coronilla, oliendo su cabello. Ahí estaba su novio, en su abrazo silencioso confortándola de lo que sea que la estaba atormentando, dándole el silencio necesario hasta que ella se calme antes de presionar un poco para saber que pasaba. Siempre tan comprensivo, siempre tan maravilloso. Se sintió la más egoísta de saber, que aun ella habiéndolo herido, tuvo que ser abrazada unos cuantos minutos antes de poder siquiera voltearse a mirarlo.

\- Lo siento…

Su mirada calida, su rostro preocupado, sus manos tibias acunando su rostro, usando sus pulgares para limpiar las lágrimas en su mejilla, le recodaron aun sin haber olvidado, que ella era la persona más afortunada del mundo por llamar a Mike su novio.

\- ¿Que tienes, Ce? ¿Que ha pasado?

Tan único en el mundo.

\- Mike…- necesitó un momento para poder hablar porque necesitaba hacerlo. – Lo siento, ven, siéntate, necesito hablar contigo.

Su voz temblaba aunque de a poco comenzaba a dejar de llorar, los nervios aun estaban listos para seguir estallando. Mike, complaciente como siempre, no espero que se lo vuelva a pedir y se sentó en su propia cama apoyando su espalda en la pared y atrayéndola a él con su mano, sentándola en su regazo y abrazándola, confortándola.

El silencio que él le dio fue suficiente para que Once entienda que le daba el pie para hablar.

\- Mike yo… Vine antes porque necesito enseñarte algo importante. Yo se que es tarde, se que me he tomado demasiado tiempo, se que has sido paciente pero, pero he estado todo ese tiempo buscando hacer esto especial y no me di cuenta que pasaban los días y las semanas y te dejaba a ti de lado buscando que esto sea perfecto…

Comenzó a explicar y lo observo con cuidado, a centímetros de su rostro y confundido. Suspiró, no estaba explicando nada.

Se estiro solo un momento de sus brazos para tomar su mochila y sacar de ella el walkman que Nancy y Jonathan le regalaron en su cumpleaños y en ella puso una cinta que aun no dejo sonar. En lugar de ello, tomo el montón de hojas arrancadas de prisa de un cuaderno y se las extendió a Mike, quien las tomo intentando descifrar que decía entre tachones y letra desprolija.

\- Desde mi cumpleaños.- comenzó Once a explicarle y él la observo solemnemente dándole toda su atención en sus enormes ojos que ella amaba. – Desde que me dijiste que me amas, de una forma tan única que aun la siento caliente grabada a fuego en mi alma, que he estado deshaciéndome para decirte qué es lo que yo siento, ¿sabes? Esas hojas las he escrito cientos de veces y no me salía nada porque no sabia de que forma podía comenzar a explicarte lo que sentía… lo que siento por ti.

Su rostro temeroso se encontró con el compasivo y generoso de su novio que fluctuaba entre su mirada y las hojas desprolijas en su mano y volvía a ella, con un comienzo de sonrisa en sus labios. Entonces Mike se inclino esos centímetros hacia ella y repaso sus labios contra los de Ce, en un beso afirmativo, indicándole que siga, que él la estaba escuchando.

Once suspiro de nuevo, podía parecer una tontería para el resto del mundo, pero cuando él la besaba así de una forma tan dulce y tierna, ella sabia que el cielo existía. Y le dio el empujón de valentía que necesitaba.

\- Mike…- comenzó a hablar mirando a las hojas ahora en las manos del muchacho y el walkman en las suyas. – Ahí no hay una repuesta en las hojas, después de tanto buscar que poder decirte y como poder decírtelo, buscando una forma única como tú lo hiciste con una canción que tú solo has creado, quería hacer algo que tú también recordaras para siempre pero además también quería que sepas el por qué de mis sentimientos.

El corazón de ambos empezó a latir con fuerza mientras ella no se animaba a mirarlo.

\- Mientras escuchaba una de las cintas que Jonathan grabo para mi cumpleaños, me tope con una canción. Hay, es que…- las lágrimas volvieron porque sentía que no había puesto esfuerzo. – No se me ocurrió nada especial Mike, pero a la vez yo quería que la escuches porque aunque yo no la cante, aunque yo no toque ningún aparato de música, esa canción me encontró para hablar por mi y decirte todo que significas… Solo escúchala, ¿si?

Solo cuando termino de hablar Once se atrevió a mirarlo entre las lágrimas que retenía y el labio que se mordía. Y con una ultima mirada a los ojos de Mike, que se mostraba como siempre dispuesto a hacer lo que sea que ella le pidiera, Ce apretó el botón que dio comienzo a la canción y esperaba que él capte los mensajes, esperaba que él entienda mejor lo que ella quería explicarle sin ser quien se lo diga.

En cuando la melodía de un piano comenzó a escucharse, Mike cerro los ojos como un acto reflejo como solía hacer cada vez que escuchaba música, le ayudaba a relajarse, a captar el mensaje, y no se imagino lo que Once estaba por mostrarle.

 _Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself,  
makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms.  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast,  
hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life.  
_

De pronto Mike pudo sentir las mariposas aletear en su estomago como lo hacia cada vez que veía a Once, cada vez que ella estaba a su lado pero esta vez desde otra perspectiva. Esta vez se miraba a si mismo en los momentos cotidianos de la vida sintiéndose extrañamente feliz, sintiendo sin saber por qué se sentía así. Era como si se estuviera viendo desde otro lado, notando un sentimiento crecer mientras se veía a él mismo dos años atrás, sin razón aparente cuando le construía a Ce su fuerte y cuando le enseñaba su casa luego de haber faltado a la escuela.

Era la perspectiva de Once, para que él vea con sus propios ojos de alguna manera, todo por lo cual ella también lo quería. Sus ojos distintos desde el momento que la encontró, la preocupación hacia ella cuando la encontró bajo la lluvia, mojada, con frío y hambrienta. Y por sobre todo asustada, él le dio confort y le dio cariño, y le dio un lugar a donde pertenecer aunque fuese solo unos días y escondida. La miro como nadie la había visto, sin ser una cosa sino una persona. Como si fuese única, como la seguía viendo, y Mike, desde su lugar podía ver como ella esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que él continúe mirándola de esa forma, el resto de su vida.

 _If you knew how lonely my life has been  
and how long I've been so alone.  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
and change my life the way you've done._

Ella quería enseñarle su soledad en el laboratorio y la desesperación que la envolvía en la oscuridad de las cuatro paredes del cuarto de castigo. Olvidada, como un objeto o una bestia castigada, en ese lugar donde la encerraban cada vez que no hacia algo que los malos le ordenaban, ella era desechada como basura sin que nadie la rescate. Mike se sintió horrible, impotente queriendo abrazar a esa pequeña criatura que lloraba envuelta en sus propios brazos en un rincón del cuarto, intentado auto consolarse mientras temblaba de frío. Las manos rojas por los golpes en la puerta mientras suplicaba clemencia y los gritos desesperados ante el pedido de ayuda, el anhelo de una libertad que no sabía como era, que no sabia si existía un mundo afuera que no sea dolor y martirio.

Once le enseño los momentos más oscuros de la vida en el laboratorio. El toque hipócrita de Brenner en sus mejillas cuando pretendía consolarla, el cuarto frío y vacío donde ella dormía, estéril sin ningún aroma, sin ningún indicio de vida. Otra jaula vacía que no tenia sol, no tenia color, no tenia recuerdos ni risas, y también le enseño la diferencia con el cuarto que ella ahora tenia en la cabaña con Hopper: un cuarto con un cobertor contando su historia entre waffles de tela, y un montón de cintas de música junto a su cama que escuchaba todos los días. Un armario con ropa bonita, una pared con fotografías, y un marco en su pared con una foto de Mike y ella, donde ambos sonreían.

 _It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me,  
it feels like I'm all the way back where I come from.  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me,  
it feels like I'm all the way back where I belong.  
_

De pronto entre los recuerdos de un pasado doloroso, Mike vio a sus amigos alrededor, vio el abrazo calido y maternal de Joyce, el cuidado de Hopper desde un ángulo diferente con una sonrisa especial y un juego en los cabellos que él nunca había tenido con el policía. Cada uno pasaba a su lado mientras él era llevado hacia el final de una fila, como si estuviese flotando, hasta encontrarse con su propia figura que miraba hacia si mismo como si fuese lo mas extraordinario del mundo; entonces Mike vio que volvía a ser él mismo porque ya no se estaba viendo, sino a Once hundiéndose en sus brazos, suspirando en su pecho, el sentía como ella lo hacia en ese momento, sabiendo que ella estaba en el lugar mas seguro del mundo. Y supo que eso era él para ella. Mike era su hogar, donde estaba destinada a estar a salvo.

Porque Ce quería que él vea eso, que sin importar el dolor vivido, sin importar donde nació o donde se suponía que ella debió haber crecido, su lugar en la tierra era donde él este con ella, para mantenerlo cerca y sin soltarlo.

 _A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
and a siren wails in the night.  
But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
and I can almost see, through the dark there is light.  
_

Mike estaba allí, mirando ahora desde un tercer lugar una escena que solía repetirse con bastante frecuencia. Se vio a si mismo con Once en el sótano de su casa en lo que parecía ser un horario de la tarde, con ambos bajo el fuerte tomando una siesta. Sonrió, ambos hacían eso seguido en especial cuando era viernes.

Repentinamente un frío conocido sin saber de donde venia se esparció por su espina dorsal, el miedo al demogorgon como aquella vez en la escuela cuando lo sintieron acercarse, como el miedo a los hombres malos persiguiéndolos para llevársela, la huida y el desamparo de cuando ella estuvo pasando hambre y frío en el bosque mientras vio a las figuras de ambos durmiendo en el fuerte, hasta que noto a Ce moverse en lo que parecía ser una pesadilla.

Iba a acercarse a despertarle pero por alguna razón no podía acercarse por mas que caminara, pero para su alivio se vio a sí mismo, despertando confundido y semi dormido, acercándose aun mas a ella y envolviéndola en sus brazos y susurrándole algo que no oía pero que él sabia que le decía, hasta que ella dejo de moverse y su respiración se volvió calma y tranquila, volviendo a su descanso a salvo en sus brazos.

Once quería que él vea eso, porque si bien ella podía sufrir todo tipo de pesadillas, ninguna llegaba muy lejos cada vez que Mike estaba con ella, protegiéndola hasta de sus propios recuerdos.

 _Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
and how long I've waited for your touch.  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much._

En ese momento Once lo llevo a otro recuerdo, uno mucho más feliz y muy esperado. Llevo a Mike al momento donde ambos se encontraron para que él vea cuando ella llego a la casa de Will, como los demás desaparecieron del cuarto quedando solo él. Mike podía verse en los ojos de Ce, podía sentir un anhelo alimentado por un año de espera y de desesperación fundirse en lo que parecía ser un sueño. Él había visto en ese momento, cuando Once había cruzado la puerta y se habían conectado, que ella de alguna forma había construido el mismo sentimiento que él tenia pero hasta ese día, viéndolo desde los ojos de Once, no había entendido que tan necesario él se había vuelto en su vida.

Ella le enseño algo que superaba cualquier alivio conocido porque nada se pudo medir con lo que sintió ese día. Fue un año de estar desesperada, fue un año de vivir al borde de la locura, fue un año de sed que no podía saciar que se volvía un oasis real al momento que él la abrazo tan fuerte que le quito el aire que retenía y a la vez le devolvió la respiración. Ella quería que él vea como se había sentido cuando lo vio esperándola cada día, quería que él sepa lo feliz que la hizo encontrarlo en la cabaña luego de que ella volvió de cerrar el portal, quería que él vea lo feliz que se sintió cuando llego al baile de invierno y él le dijo lo hermosa que era. 

Y cuánto ella había esperado ese día, para hacer valer su promesa.

 _It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me,  
it feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from.  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me,  
it feels like I'm all the way back where I belong._

Porque eso era lo que Mike era para ella y el porque de lo que ella sentía. Sin Mike no hubiese tenido la vida que tenia ahora. Sin Mike ella no tendría los waffles especiales de Hopper, y no tendría una fiesta de cumpleaños. Si Mike no la hubiese rescatado ese día en el bosque, ella habría sido encontrada por los hombres malos y habría seguido prisionera sin conocer lo que era la música mientras hacia la tarea, o las telenovelas que su padre destetaba. No habría probado nunca el pastel de fresa que Joyce le había regalado, no habría leído ningún libro que Steve le había enseñado. Sin él no tendría a tres amigos haciéndole un edredón que la mantenía calentita en la noche, ni tendría las risas que ellos y sus peleas, sus juego y sus ocurrencias le causaban cada día en la escuela.

Sin Mike Once no sabría lo que significaba una promesa, ni un amigo, ni se hubiese enterado nunca lo dulce que eran sus besos. Sin él no sabría que lo que sentía se describía en dos simples palabras que él le había dicho al final de la canción que le compuso. Y Once definitivamente no sabría lo feliz que escuchar esas palabras le hacía.

/

Luego de lo que pareció un parpadeo o quizás una eternidad, Once abrió los ojos y despego las manos de la cabeza de Mike y vio las lagrimas correr en sus mejillas cuando él abrió los ojos y parpadeo mirando hacia ella. Nunca había usado sus poderes de esa forma, ni lo había hecho tampoco con Mike, pero Ce quería que él entienda lo que ella sentía y por qué motivo lo hacia. Tenia que enseñárselo de una forma que su limitado vocabulario no le podría explicar.

Mike observo a la joven en su regazo, limpio el rastro de sangre de su fosa nasal con su mano mientras sentía que el mundo había dejado de girar. Ella lo estaba mirando como si él fuese lo mas preciado que ella tenia, lo estaba mirando como él siempre lo hacia, y cuando Mike apoyo su mano en su mejilla y ella se inclino para recibir mas de esa caricia, sintió la urgencia de besarla hasta la inconciencia, atrayéndola a si mismo y uniendo sus labios en un beso profundo y apasionado que tenia tanta energía que pudo haber abierto un nuevo portal a un mundo desconocido.

Porque Once no canta, Once no toca ningún instrumento. Ella no tiene una forma especial como Mike quien le compuso una canción y le grabo un video que ella puede ver en cualquier momento. Pero Once va a su casa tres días antes de su aniversario, corriendo mas rápido que una bala con una cinta y un montón de hojas arrancadas en una mano, mientras lucha con sus propias lagrimas, porque tiene miedo que él este enojado porque ella haya tardado tanto. Si Mike alguna vez pensó que ella no lo amaba, nunca había estado mas equivocado.

Cada beso era nuevo, y ese beso era la prueba de todo lo que ahora era claro como el agua. No había nada ahora que él no sepa, y ella esperaba que él entienda que aunque él siempre quería hacerlo todo por ella, no hacia falta. Porque él era la razón por la cual ella tenia una vida perfecta.

\- Ce…

\- Mike…

El susurro de ambos luego de separar sus labios por la necesidad de respirar, fue acompañado de la luz de un mundo nuevo. Ya no ocultaba nada, ya él podía verla cristalina, y no podía dejar de sonreír en especial cuando ella volvió a hablar.

\- Mike yo… Yo tarde tanto porque no se me ocurría nada especial. Por eso traje esas hojas, para que veas que ahí quería escribir cartas que no sabia como empezar. Escribía canciones que buscaba que me inspiraran, y siempre volvía a comenzar. Quería hacer esto rápido pero no podía y…- se mordió el labio sintiendo que volvía a llorar.- Por eso tenia miedo, porque no me di cuenta que había tardado tanto para decirte lo que sentía pero quería que sea perfecto, quería… No quería solo decirte lo que sentía, quería decirte por qué siento lo que siento.

Y ahí Mike vio la imagen completa.

Agacho la cabeza y miro a las hojas en su mano mientras la otra atraía a Once a apoyarse en él mientras la rodeaba con su brazo. Una a una miro cada hoja desprolija que no eran una carta, sino que eran un borrador de miles de ellas. Eran un montón de bocetos de dibujos a medio hacer, eran rayones y tachones, eran títulos de canciones de donde ella quería sacar ideas y él no podía creer que ella pensara que esa no era una declaración perfecta. Porque la declaración era la canción que escucharon, eran los recuerdos que ella le había mostrado, eran todos los intentos que ella había intentado en su esfuerzo de hacer ese momento imperfecto completamente perfecto para ambos y Mike la miro queriendo explicarle que todo eso, que todo el esfuerzo que ella había puesto y la desesperada forma con la que ella había intentado sorprenderlo, eran el regalo perfecto.

\- Te amo, Mike.

Su voz salió por su propia cuenta sorprendiendo a ambos a la vez. A Once por haberlo dicho luego de haber temido tanto y sin embargo sintiendo que era tan natural como respirar, porque no pudo evitar las palabras hasta que estaban en el aire y en los oídos de Mike; y él supo mientras otra enorme sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y la miraba a los ojos por lo que acababa de confesarle, aun antes que esas palabras mágicas escapen de sus perfectos y rosados labios, que él sabia lo que ella sentía desde el momento que ella corrió a besarlo cuando él llego a su cumpleaños.

\- Te amo, Ce. Feliz aniversario.

Ambos adolescentes sonrieron con la felicidad y el alivio corriendo por sus cuerpos. Ella ya no tenía miedo que él este enojado y él no sentían más que agradecimiento hacia el mundo entero. Esta vez fue Once quien se inclino a besarlo olvidándose que en cualquier momento llegarían los demás a jugar como habían quedado. Lo único que le importaba a ambos eran los labios suaves que acariciaban los contrarios, el sonido de cada beso y la intimidad que era estar compartiendo en ese momento un amor confesado en dos canciones, con un 'te amo' que seria eterno.

Y en ese preciso instante, con Once en su regazo, y sus palabras que finalmente habían llegado, Mike Wheeler supo que en ese momento él era el joven más feliz del universo con su novia a su lado.

 _It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong._

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 _¡Hola a todos los que leyeron esta historia! Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Como mencione antes, esta es la secuela de_ _ **"Te Regalo Sarampión"**_ _._

 _La canción utilizada se llama '_ _ **Feels Like Home'**_ _de_ _ **Chantal Kreviazuk**_ _, recomiendo que la busquen, es bellísima su interpretación. Y aclaro que ya se que ella lo grabo en su disco del año 1999, pero es una canción tan hermosa que imagine les gustaría a ustedes._

 _Dicho esto y agradeciéndoles por su apoyo, les pido su_ _ **review**_ _POR FAVOR_ _, para saber que les pareció. Si tienen algún pedido en particular, pueden comentarlo y lo estaré evaluando. ¡GRACIAS A TODOS!_


End file.
